


May I Go Now?

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Collars, Desperation, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor loved nothing more than being in control, and seeing his lover desperate.





	May I Go Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Sin

Yurri rubbed his thighs together. He could feel himself growing fuller by the second. He was trying his best not to grab at himself, but the pressure was growing too much. 

"Vitya, I have to pee." Viktor tugged at Yurri's leash and pulled him closer to his face. "Let me pee please~"

"Fine,  _go."_ Viktor smiled, pulling Yurri's face to his. He planted a gentle kiss on his husband's lips and locked eyes.

Yurri whined, broke the kiss and burrowed into Viktor’s chest. The older man smiled and used the hand not holding the leash to rub his hair. 

"I... I really need to go." Piss was begging to pour out of Yurri, but his body wouldn't let it happen. Viktor chuckled and ran his hand down Yurri's neck, back and squeezed the man's ass.

"Go right here, there's nobody around to see you~" Viktor purred. Yurri couldn't will himself to go, despite the fact that it was just him and Viktor alone in their house.

"I'm trying, Vitya." Yurri gave a small push to his bladder, but much to his and Viktor’s dismay, nothing would come out. Years of toilet training simply wouldn't allow it. 

Viktor pulled on Yurri's leash, drawing him closer to his face. Yurri whimpered and grabbed at his crotch with one hand, using the other to grab at his collar.

 Viktor smiled devilishly and lifted Yurri's shirt slightly. He pushed down on Yurri's bulging bladder, forcing a small spurt of liquid out of his husband. 

Yurri let out a small noise, squishing his thighs together as hard as he could. Tears beaded in Yurri’s eyes, but he was determined to keep his composure for his Vitya. 

"Shh..." Viktor ran a hand through Yurri's dark hair, whispering sweet words to the man. Yurri smiled faintly as his muscles lost control. 

"Ah... Vitya... I'm-" Yurri let out a sound as the front of his pants soaked, leaving dark patches all the way down his legs. He gripped at his cock through his pants to help relieve the pressure, and couldn't help but moan. 

"Good boy~" Viktor whispered, his erection growing as he watched his husband wet himself. 

The liquid hissing against the fabric of Yurri's pants was the hottest sound Viktor had ever heard, but Yurri's face was growing extremely red at how loud he was. 

"I'm almost done, Vitya." Piss pooled around his feet, dampening his socks. His stream tapered off.

There was a large puddle all around the man once he was done, and he couldn't help but notice his arousal at the dampness of the fabric on his skin and the humiliation caused by it. 

"That was perfect, Yurri." Viktor took Yurri's red face in his hands, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 


End file.
